danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Owari/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Design Akane.jpg|Akane's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Akanedr3.jpg|Akane's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs Akane beta.jpg|Akane's beta design. GK4oIGW.png|The scrapped character that is interpreted as the most likely predecessor to Akane Owari. KkY6JnQ.png|Akane being used to show off the UI in a beta game mock-up. 1380770_187698418082493_1488493776_n.jpg|Akane's Beta "You've got that wrong!" sprite. Super-Danganronpa-2-Akane-Early.png|Akane's close to finale design. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Owari.jpg|Akane introducing herself. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 4565.jpg|Akane at Byakuya Togami's party. 51 4151.jpg|Akane at Byakuya's party (2). Event_39_(2).png|Akane and Mahiru Koizumi getting angry at Byakuya already eating. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Akane and Nekomaru fighting.png|Akane and Nekomaru Nidai's training. Kane vs Maru.png|Akane and Nekomaru during their training close up. Akane lose.png|Akane losing the train when Nekomaru gives her his final attack. event_67.png|Akane arriving at the Diner after being beaten up in her training with Nekomaru. Event 70.png|Hajime Hinata and Akane testing the window in the Beach House. event_71.png|Akane testing the window in the Bathroom in Beach House. Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Akane and the others at the fireworks party. Owari and nidia special event.jpg|Nekomaru gives Akane special massage. event_91 (1).png|Akane vs Monokuma. B0042375 50b41fe8c4bf5.jpg|Nekomaru protects Akane from being shot by Monokuma. gghgg h h,g.png|"I'M NOT GONNA LOSE!". Chapter 4 2015-07-13-202942.jpg|Akane on the rollercoaster with the others. 7NTaHs6.png|Akane, Robo-Nekomaru and Hajime participating in Monokuma's Tai-chi class. Jq4ATyL.jpg|Akane holding the remains of Robo-Nekomaru. gNVFFkT.png|Akane and Hajime testing to see if the murder weapon was the column. Chapter 5 Event 130.png|Akane attacking Nagito Komaeda. event_131.png|Chiaki Nanami convincing Akane to stop attacking Nagito. event_128_(1).png|Akane apprehending Nagito along with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Kazuichi Soda. Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Chapter 6 Owari 1.png|Akane motivated by Hajime's words (1). Owari 2.png|Akane motivated by Hajime's words (2). 2015-07-13-205239.jpg|Akane and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. 2015-07-13-205325.jpg|Akane and the others as the virtual world falls apart. Special tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do4_1280 (1).png|Akane's underwear. Report Card Owari report card.png|Akane's report card. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Akane in manga.jpg|Akane muttering about food. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Akane and Nidai being angryu.png|Akane and Nekomaru about to fight. No no way really Hinata.png|Akane's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Akane angry at Monokuma for Usami's death. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Akane's reaction to Monokuma telling her about stealing her memories. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Akanestage.jpg|Akane's (Yu Takahashi) Full Outfit in the play. Stageakane.jpg Stageakane2.jpg Ibukiakane.jpg|Akane and Ibuki Mioda. Official Art Akanereload.png|Danganronpa Reload official art. HUeUOc7.png|Akane being shown off as the antagonist in some beta promotional art, along with Byakuya, Chiaki, and Hajime. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. the girls on the cover.jpg|Akane on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|DanganRonpa 3 The End of Hope's Peak Despair Volume Promo Art Official Site Akane Owari on the official site.png|Akane on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Owari.png|Akane on the official English site. Category:Image galleries